About Percy and Annabeth (PT)
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Um conjunto de treze drabbles com pequenos momentos românticos da vida do Percy e a da Annabeth. Temas das drabbles em inglês, baseados nos nomes deles.
1. Peace

**P**EACE

Annabeth gostava de estar com Percy por vários motivos.

O jeito carinhoso como ele a tratava a fazia se sentir especial e amada.

Beijá-lo e tocá-lo era prazeroso e gratificante.

Conversar com ele era fácil e a fazia rir.

Quando estava triste ele sempre a ouvia e a ajudava a voltar a sorrir.

Estar com ele a fazia feliz.

Mas mais que qualquer outra coisa estar com Percy a dava uma sensação de paz. Eles podiam estar no meio de uma batalha que ela sentiria paz se estivesse com ele.

Talvez por isso ela o amasse tanto.


	2. Envy

**E**NVY

Quando o Argo II chegou ao Acampamento Júpiter foi uma completa bagunça, armas e ameaças e discussões e todo o tipo de problema até que finalmente as coisas se acertassem e o pessoal do Acampamento Meio-Sangue pudesse caminhar livremente por entre as terras protegidas dos romanos.

Acontece que como as coisas nunca são _tão _fáceis há sempre algo pra estragar as coisas, e com Percy isso ocorria com certa frequência. No dia seguinte a chegada de seus amigos ele não podia ir a lugar nenhum – sozinho ou acompanhado – que olhares diversos – mas nenhum bom – o alcançavam. Muitos eram incrédulos, não acreditando que fora permitido aos "inimigos" ficarem em suas terras, outros eram de raiva por ele ter conquistado tanto em tão pouco tempo, e os outros ele não conseguia exatamente identificar.

Quando comentou isso com Annabeth ela apenas deu ombro.

— Eu notei. Mas isso é normal, Percy.

— O que é normal? — Ele perguntou, completamente perdido.

— A inveja. — Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e continuou andando por entre os belos prédios da cidade.

— Inveja de quem? — Ele ainda estava confuso e com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Ora, de quem. — Ela o olhou com aquela cara de "você é realmente um tapado". — De você, é claro.

— Mas... do quê? — Ele questionou incrédulo da hipótese absurda da namorada.

— Nossa, Cabeça de Alga, de tudo. De como você venceu um monte de desafios em poucos dias e recuperou o que eles tentam há anos sem sucesso, de como você conquistou a confiança de muitos em tão pouco tempo, de como você tem amigos – velhos e novos – dispostos a te seguir e te ajudar em tudo. A lista é infinita. — Ela o olhou e sorriu carinhosamente. — Mas não se preocupe com isso, você não conseguiu nada que não mereceu. — E o beijou levemente nos lábios.

Ele sorriu para a namorada que continuou a andar uns dois passos a sua frente. Se ela estivesse certa – o que era provável – eram todos muito, mas muito idiotas. Percy só conseguia pensar em um motivo para que as pessoas sentissem inveja dele, e era a loira a sua frente. Se elas o invejavam por outros motivos elas eram completamente malucas.


	3. Rainbow

**R**AINBOW

Volta e meia algum semideus do Acampamento perguntava a Percy ou a Annabeth por que eles namoravam. Aos olhos da maioria daqueles que não os conhecia desde cedo não fazia sentido, eles eram completamente opostos, tinham gostos diferentes e viviam brigando. Claro que "os opostos se atraem", mas não tanto.

Eles apenas davam de ombros, afinal não tinha explicação, eles se gostavam independente das diferenças e isso era mais que suficiente pra que eles ficassem juntos e fossem felizes.

O fato é que eles nunca perceberam que justamente suas diferenças que os moldavam como casal, pois elas faziam com que eles se completassem.

Era como um arco-íris. Percy sempre preferiu a chuva ao sol, talvez por sua habilidade e amor com a água. Annabeth sempre gostou mais do sol, por causa do calor e da maior liberdade. O que eles nunca chegaram a notar é que ambos amavam o resultado que a junção dos dois tinha, o arco-íris, quando a chuva e o sol se sobrepõem formando uma coloração belíssima no céu.

Eles eram como o sol e a chuva: separados eles eram bons, mas juntos eles eram incríveis.


	4. Call

**C**ALL

Assim que o telefone de Annabeth tocou ela sorriu largamente e pegou o aparelho. _Finalmente! _

— Oi! — Ela disse alegre assim que pôs o aparelho no ouvido.

— Oi. — A voz de Percy soou alegre do outro lado. — Você tem certeza que é seguro?

— Tenho. A gente volta pra casa amanhã e o telefone é do hotel. Além do mais eu acho que não importa, acho que vale a pena lutar com alguns monstros se eu precisar pra poder falar com você.

Ele sorriu do outro lado da linha, mesmo sem ver ela sabia disso.

— Mas então, como estão as coisas?

— Bem. — Ela suspirou. — Você sabe que não sou tão fã de praia, mas até que tem sido divertido.

— Você quer dizer que _sem mim _ir a praia é um saco. — Ele disse de forma convencida, ao que ela apenas girou os olhos.

—Ir a praia é um saco com ou sem você, Percy. — Ela pode ouvir ele começar a responder, mas continuou. — Mas confesso que ir sozinha não é muito divertido.

Ela podia quase ver o sorriso metido no rosto dele.

— Nenhum ataque de monstros ou briga com seus pais? Ou os dois? — Ele perguntou depois de uns segundos.

— Não, tudo certo. Conseguimos um pouco de paz.

— Ainda bem, porque aqui em casa está um inferno.

— Queria poder estar te ajudando. — Ela disse de forma triste.

— Eu sei. Eu queria estar aí com você fugindo disso.

Ambos suspiraram e então o pai de Annabeth a chamou para almoçar.

— Preciso ir, Percy.

— Ok.

— Amanhã eu volto pra casa.

— Estou contando com isso, já coloquei gasolina no carro.

Ela teve de sorrir.

— Até amanhã, então. — Ela disse.

— Te amo. — Ele disse naturalmente.

O coração dela pulou uma batida, como sempre.

— Eu também.

E então ambos desligaram o telefone.


	5. Yes

**Y**ES

Os braços de Annabeth estavam firmemente presos em seu pescoço, para que conseguisse se segurar. Fazia poucos minutos que haviam sido jogados no lago e até o momento tudo que fizeram foi se beijar – afinal, como fazer outra coisa quando a proximidade e a tentação eram tão grandes?

— Então... — Percy começou nervoso assim que se separam.

Ela o olhou, inquisidora.

— O que foi? — Ela finalmente perguntou quando ele não continuou.

— Eu... hã... — Percy gaguejou algumas coisas antes de se calar.

— Percy? — Ela forçou.

— Eu só estava pensando... quer dizer...

— Você pode tentar falar alguma coisa com sentido? — Ela pediu com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Bem, você me beijou...

— Certo... — Ela disse sem saber onde ele estava querendo chegar.

— Então eu pensei... hum... você sabe, eu... eu gosto de você. — Ele tentou, sem conseguir encará-la.

— E eu gosto de você. — Ela disse simplesmente.

— Oh. — Ele falou, meio surpreso meio despreocupado. — Então, isso... — Pigarreou mais uma vez. — Você... você-quer-namorar-comigo? — Ele perguntou com rapidez, incapaz de falar normalmente.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu descrente pra ele.

— Você é mesmo um cabeça de alga, não é? — Ela perguntou ainda sorrindo incrédula.

— O-o quê? Se você não quiser... — Ele começou a balbuciar, completamente envergonhado.

Ela o calou com um beijo.

— É claro que eu quero, Percy, precisa perguntar? — Ela disse quando se separaram.

— Eu... sim? Você disse sim? — Ele perguntou ainda confuso.

Ela sorriu e murmurou uma última vez antes de colar seus lábios nos dele:

— Sim.


	6. Abandoned

**A**BANDONED

Annabeth sabia que não devia se sentir assim, mas ela não podia evitar. Desde o momento que Percy sumira aquele sentimento se apossou dela e ela não conseguiu mais se livrar dele.

Ao longo de sua vida muitas pessoa a haviam deixado – seja de propósito ou não. O pai não a abandonara no sentido real da palavra, mas emocionalmente ele a abandonou quando criança, deixando-lhe como única opção fugir.

Thalia, que a acolhera quando fugira de casa, a abandonou também, mesmo não tendo culpa e tendo sido a maior vítima da situação que a fez _sumir_, e depois se juntando as caçadoras, mal tendo tempo de vê-la.

Luke, que também a acolhera na fuga de casa, a abandonara aos poucos. Primeiro foi no acampamento, onde pouco falava com ela, depois quando traiu a todos aceitando ajudar a Cronos a lutar contra os deuses, e por fim quando tirou a própria vida para tirar a de Cronos consigo.

Mas aquilo, ah, aquilo era diferente, muito mais forte e muito mais insuportável. Percy não tinha fugido, algo tinha acontecido com ele, mas ainda assim não era _justo_. Percy era pra ser aquela pessoa que _nunca _a deixaria, que sempre estaria ao seu lado a ajudando a seguir em frente e a superar perdas, então como lidar quando a perda era _ele_, quando ela tinha de seguir em frente por _ele_?

Percy não tinha a abandonado, mas era assim que Annabeth se sentia: abandonada.


	7. Neck

**N**ECK

Percy e Annabeth estavam estudando na casa dele, as provas seriam na semana seguinte e mesmo estudando em escolas diferentes ambos tinham as mesmas matérias.

Biologia era uma matéria que eles evitavam quando estavam juntos: há algo de bem desconfortável em conversar sobre sexo com seu respectivo quando vocês ainda não estão nesse estágio do relacionamento.

Ainda assim a prova de biologia de Percy seria no dia seguinte e incômodo ou não ele precisava estudar. Pela primeira vez enquanto estudavam Percy se focou apenas em seu livro, mesmo sendo apenas a parte técnica e científica da coisa ele se sentia incapaz de ler sobre isso e olhar para a namorada.

Quando terminou de estudar o assunto Percy se indignou com a _falta _de informação que o livro trazia. Quer dizer, nada ali seria útil na... situação. E foi nessa que ele fez a besteira de olhar para Annabeth.

Ela estava estudando, só, do mesmo jeito que ele sempre ficava. Mas parecia _tão mais_. Ela tinha um livro pequeno na mão esquerda e com a mão direita segurava um lápis, que estava preso entre seus lábios, completamente distraída. O cabelo estava solto, e os cachos estavam todos caídos pelo ombro esquerdo, deixando o direito – que ficava na direção do olhar de Percy – completamente desnudo.

Como era possível que o pescoço dela fosse tão chamativo? Aquele mísero pedaço de pele exposto deixou Percy completamente em alerta. A vontade de aproximar os lábios dali era quase insuportável.

Fechou o livro inútil de biologia que tinha em mãos e se aproximou dela. Talvez _ele _devesse escrever um livro útil sobre o assunto e ele começaria falando sobre o pescoço.

Annabeth gemeu baixinho quando ele finalmente beijou a pele branca de sua nuca.

Ah, ele definitivamente começaria com o pescoço.


	8. New

**N**EW

Percy nunca namorou antes de Annabeth, tampouco ela. A noção que ambos tinham de relacionamento era basicamente a mesma, ou seja, quase nula.

Já haviam dito a eles que aquilo ia passar, que ninguém fica muito tempo com o primeiro namoro, que era apenas uma forma de vivenciar o nunca vivenciado para se preparar para a "vida real".

Percy não conseguia ver como aquilo era verdade. Mesmo depois de um ano namorando Annabeth ele ainda vivenciava coisas novas todos os dias, estar com ela ainda era uma coisa nova, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Percy sabia que ainda haveria coisas novas entre eles pra muitos e muitos anos de namoro. Não tinha com o que se preocupar.


	9. Act

**A**CT

Depois de acordar naquela manhã, Percy continuou deitado por alguns segundos. Aquele turbilhão de sensações e pensamentos estava enchendo sua cabeça há dias e só piorava. No dia anterior _de novo_, ele se deixou pelo momento e quase disse _de novo_.

Talvez fosse apenas um fato que ele tivesse de aceitar: ele amava Annabeth. Sentir um impulso incontrolável de dizer "eu te amo" quando estava com ela sete vezes não podia ser por nada.

Decidiu então que diria a ela, mas da forma certa. Saiu do quarto e a viu a poucos metros de si, conversando com uma de suas irmãs. Começou a andar até ela e assim que a irmã dela o viu, apontou pra ele e se despediu. Annabeth virou pra ele e sorriu, esperando ele chegar, e assim que ele se viu na frente dela, ele despejou:

— Eu te amo.

Quando Annabeth ergueu as sobrancelhas meio surpresa que Percy notou o que dissera e deixou o próprio queixo cair levemente, incerto sobre o que fazer a seguir.

— Hã, bom dia pra você também. — Annabeth disse se recuperando do choque, sorrindo levemente. — E eu sei disso, Percy. — Se aproximou dele e lhe beijou levemente nos lábios. — E eu te amo também.

— Uh, bom dia. — ele murmurou envergonhado quando ela se afastou. — O que... o que você quer dizer com "eu sei disso"?

— Que eu sei, ué. — Vendo ele abrir a boca pra questionar, ela continuou. — E não, não é por todas às vezes essa semana que você quase disse. É claro que eu notei — ela complementou quando ele pareceu meio surpreso. — Você não precisa me dizer, Percy, você mostra isso todo dia, na forma como você age quando está comigo. Dizer é só um detalhe. — E o beijou de novo.

Percy sorriu e pegou a mão dela para seguirem juntos para o refeitório, beijando a bochecha dela.

Annabeth apenas sorriu. Lá estava ele agindo de novo, e ele nem mesmo percebia.


	10. Bake

**B**AKE

Annabeth tinha muitas qualidades, mas cozinhar não era uma delas. Ainda assim ela estava disposta a passar o dia na cozinha se fosse necessário para conseguir fazer aquela surpresa para Percy.

Era aniversário dele e ela iria até a casa dele a noite para a pequena reunião que a mãe dele estava preparando. Sally faria toda a comida, é claro, até porque ela sabia que a nora e a cozinha não se davam muito bem, mas Annabeth precisava conseguir fazer ao menos aquilo, pois seria especial e provavelmente a coisa mais _única _que ela seria capaz de encontrar.

Depois de várias horas na cozinha e várias tentativas falhas jogadas no lixo, ela se encontrou com um apresentável _cupcake _azul na mão. Sorriu contente consigo mesma e foi se arrumar para poder ir até casa do namorado. Chegando lá foi recebida por Sally e Paul, e seguiu até o quarto dele com o _cupcake _em mãos.

— Feliz aniversário. — Ela disse assim que passou pela porta, segurando o bolinho a sua frente.

Ele a olhou meio surpreso, mas sorriu ao ver que ela tentara refazer seu aniversário do ano anterior – que na verdade foi quando começaram a namorar.

— Obrigado. — Ele disse andando até ela e a beijando levemente. — Parabéns pra você também. — Ele completou sorrindo.

Ela sorriu e lhe esticou o cupcake.

— O que achou?

— Que você é brilhante. — Ele continuou a sorrir, pegou o bolinho e mordeu um pedaço. Imediatamente fez uma careta e largou o doce azul na mesinha ao seu lado. — Mas não é muito boa na cozinha.

Ela estava pronta pra reclamar quando ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou novamente.

Talvez ela não fosse boa cozinhando, mas Percy gostava dela mesmo assim, e era isso que importava.


	11. Eyes

**E**YES

Percy gostava de absolutamente tudo em Annabeth. Seu jeito, sua risada, seu sorriso, seu cabelo, sua pele. Mas se ele tivesse que escolher alguma coisa que a diferenciava de qualquer outra pessoa a resposta definitivamente seria _os olhos_.

Tudo nos olhos dela era singular e especial.

_A cor_. Percy jamais havia visto outra pessoa com os olhos da mesma cor dos dela. Um cinza claro e levemente translúcido que dependendo da claridade e da distancia podia ser confundido com qualquer cor.

_O brilho_. Os olhos dela adquiriam diferentes tipos de brilho conforme a situação, todos eles exclusivos dela. Um brilho esparso e delineado quando ela ficava nervosa, um brilho intenso e singelo quando ela ficava feliz, um brilho discreto quando ela estava triste.

_A intensidade_. O olhar dela era tão intenso o tempo todo, vendo coisas em lugares onde ninguém mais via, enxergando por trás de máscaras e mentiras, fazendo todos se sentirem expostos.

_A vida_. Os olhos dela eram _vivos_. Aquele olhar que tão bem lia os outros era ao mesmo tempo tão cheio de história e sentimentos, coisas essas que Percy via com tanta facilidade ao simplesmente relancear o olhar no dela.

O olhar de Annabeth era único pra ele, assim como ela.


	12. Tease

**T**EASE

Para quem visse de for a, Percy e Annabeth estavam sempre brigando. Era sempre possível vê-los discutindo ou ignorando um ao outro.

Mas ao contrário do que todos pensavam – e deduziam do que viam -, Percy e Annabeth já não _brigavam _há muito tempo, desde o começo do namoro, ao menos.

O fato é que Percy e Annabeth aprenderam a se provocar. Era... excitante ver aquele pequeno brilho de irritação nos olhos um do outro, ou o brilho de desafio.

Por isso mesmo tendo parado de _brigar_, eles ainda continuavam com as ditas "brigas".

Eles gostavam de se provocar e jamais parariam de fazê-lo.


	13. Hold

**H**OLD

Durante aqueles terríveis e intermináveis minutos que Percy esperou que Annabeth descesse daquele maldito navio, muitas coisas passaram por sua cabeça.

Ele queria _tanto _vê-la, ele _precisava _vê-la.

Ele queria olhar pra ela por longos minutos e se certificar de que ainda tinha todos os detalhes dela perfeitos em sua mente.

Ele queria perguntar mil vezes como ela estava pra ter certeza que ela estava bem.

Ele queria tocar sua pele e seu cabelo e sentir finalmente aquela textura macia que sua memória fazia formigar entre seus dedos.

Ele queria olhar em seus olhos pra que ela pudesse ver por si mesma, sem necessidade de palavras, o quanto ele sentira sua falta.

Ele queria beijá-la por horas a fio para sentir aquela felicidade e aquele amor que apenas os lábios dela proporcionavam.

Mas quando ela apareceu a poucos metros de si, a mente de Percy se apagou. Sua respiração falhou, seu coração pulou várias batidas e o chão sumiu sob seus pés.

Ele só pôde correr até ela e segurá-la fortemente em seus braços, deixando que a ciência daquilo se espalhasse por seu corpo: ela estava ali, com ele, em seus braços. E ele jamais deixaria que ela se afastasse novamente.


End file.
